Whoa reedit
by InuLuver02
Summary: A reunion between Soul and Maka. Songfic SoulxMaka Along with some fluff.


First thing: the title of this song is Wowowow by SHINee (a very awesome Korean boyband :D) and it is originally in Korean so I put it in its English translation (that I didn't translate by the way). Second: I seriously love Soul and Maka together best couple ever! Third: I was in a total fluffy mood and more than likely because this is a fluffy song, so here is the result. Fourth: I switch between Soul and Maka, I just thought it would work better that way

Okay, that's enough of me ^^ On to the story. **[I don't own Soul Eater]**

* * *

**We've been through so much together, it amazes me actually. You've grown, in more ways than one and though I used to think you were strong, that word seems incomparable to you now, Maka. One could only imagine how I felt when I was to see you again; you thought it would be good for us to separate for a while, only a year. Pfft, I didn't think it would be so unbearable. I suppose I took you for granted all of those times you'd have breakfast ready for me and harass me into studying. I don't think I ever want to spend that much time alone with Blair ever again. **

I'm nervous, I'm trembling  
Something feels really good

**I gathered our friends; they were all excited for you to return as well. I couldn't wait for you to see how much I had grown; my muscles were definitely definable now, to much notice of the ladies. I grinned when I heard Black*Star yelling out that he saw you coming. I turned around.**

It's someone who looks like you  
My god, it's you  
You're coming this way

**Alright, I'll admit it, my jaw dropped.**

Wowowow  
It feels good, really good

**Weird how it takes certain events in a person's life for them to realize the obvious. Me being such a cool guy you'd have thought I would have known the very moment it occurred, but damn Maka, you hit me hard. I had finally put together the pieces and I remembered how you'd look at me sometimes. As uncool as it may have been, I fell for you without realizing. Could you love me too? Guess I was more than missing you; I wonder what you'd say about this. **

I want to appear cool to you

**I dreamed of you every night Soul; I wasn't sure if it was because of our souls being connected or what, but it was nice. They were usually the same, only differing slightly in progression as the nights went on. It reminded me of when we had danced inside your soul and when you played piano for me; it really showed me what kind of person you were. Although I'd never say it out loud, you really are 'cool'. As I was approaching, I could see Black*Star's grin, Tsubaki's smile along with Kid's, Liz and Patty filling with excitement. You hadn't turned around yet though, I giggled at the thought of your reaction; I was a whole new Maka. Finally, I was close, you turned around, and I couldn't help but look you directly in the eyes:**

Quickly  
"I only love you"  
Whisper it to me

**Whoa, why did that come up? You had said that to me in my last dream...it made my heart flutter. I could feel my cheeks heating up, oh great. Okay Maka, pass it off as excitement. I put a smile on my face and ran to give Tsubaki a hug which was then followed by Liz and Patty joining in and then Black*Star hugging us all to death.**

**I can't explain what it was I saw in your eyes Soul. I laughed at myself; a little voice inside me had said that it might be love. You know, **_**love, **_**meaning more than what you have for me as a friend and meister. Yeah, I figured out a long time ago that you probably wouldn't be interested in me in that way; too many faults. **

The light breeze that tickles your ears  
And embraces me with warmth

**I could smell you in the air, that familiar scent of softness that you've always had. I smiled despite myself as my eyes devoured you from head to toe. Your long, dirty blonde tresses falling down your back, your curved waist that led down to your filled in hips; I felt blood creeping into my nose. Ah man, being a pervert is so not cool; heh, just look at Spirit. **

**We smiled at each other as I approached you slowly. I couldn't help my pounding heart "Hello, Soul." To my surprise, you hugged me first. Your arms circled around me in a firm hold and my heart swelled even more. I know you felt it because I sensed the satisfied smirk on your face.**

Sweet

Wowowow

**Not that I would admit this to you, or anyone for that matter, but I had to restrain myself. I was seconds away from just – who told you to come so close to me? I thought my eyes were dangerous, but yours can drown a person. Reluctantly, I let you go.**

"**Ready to go home?" Soul asked with his usual grin. She nodded as she bid the others goodbye for now and they ran off to finish setting up for her party. They climbed onto Soul's motorcycle, the nostalgia hitting them both. When they got up to their apartment, Soul had sped up ahead, taking her bags to her room. She closed the door behind her and turned to find Soul smiling, a mischievous glint in his eye. **

"**Soul?" she whispered; his smile grew.**

"**Maka" was the only word he said before closing the space between them. **

Oh my sweet love


End file.
